1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cover of an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a cover which is metallic. The present invention also relates to a cover of an electronic device obtained by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a cover of an electronic device is made of plastic and has a rectangular configuration. However, this cover has no gloss and has a lower heat dissipation efficiency. It is difficult to meet requirements of an appearance and a heat dissipation efficiency of the cover.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for a method for manufacturing a cover of an electronic device and a cover obtained by the method.